Elixir
by Aidiki-chan
Summary: Solo faltan unos dias para el Festival del Ojo. Un guerrero, un mago y un alocado kender se adentran en la ciudad de Mereklar para hacer una misión... pero ¿Quien ha dicho que viajar con un kender sea fácil?. Fic yaoi e incesto. Caramon x Raistlin.


Tachaaaaaaan!! Fic sorpresa xD bueno puede que no mucho, porque mas de una os lo estabais imaginando jajajaja. No tenía pensado escribir tan pronto otro fic Majerecest... pero... creo que mi obsesión gana a todo xD

Antes de nada, este fic se sitúa antes de Crónicas de Dragonlance, justo en el libro "Los hermanos Majere" trata de una misión que tienen que cumplir junto a un kender insoportable (solo Tas es adorable ) De todas formas no hace falta saber de que trata el libro... esto va de lo que va xD

No creo que haga falta avisar de que este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta ¿Que diablos haces aquí? xD

También decir que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Aunque puede que algún día se los robe xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Elixir**

Solo faltaban unos días para el Festival del Ojo.

Todos los años en Krynn se festejaba el eclipse de las tres lunas, la negra sobre la roja, la roja sobre la blanca, pareciendo así un gran ojo que todo lo ve.

Esa noche todos salían a bailar a las calles, a comer y beber hasta que el cuerpo aguantase o incluso caer inconscientes, los enamorados mostraban su afecto sin importarles nada y nuevas parejas se formaban.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente para ser tan tarde. Todos preparaban las guirnaldas en las fachadas de las posadas y de sus casas decorándolas con gran ilusión.

Los lugareños de Mereklar, aunque estaban ocupados en sus que haceres, se percataron de las tres figuras que se adentraban en la ciudad. Uno de ellos estaba encantado con la atmosfera festiva de la ciudad acercándose a todas las cosas que le llamasen la atención; era pequeño e hiperactivo, solo habían dos opciones: que fuese un niño con sobredosis de azúcar o de un kender. Y para desgracia de sus acompañantes, se trataba de un kender. Llevaba un copete que era su gran orgullo al igual que sus ágiles manos, cosa que hacía que los habitantes de allí aferraran sus bolsitas de dinero con fuerza alejándolas del kender lo máximo posible.

Otro de los personajes era alto y fornido, sus grandes músculos parecían rebosar de fuerza y energía, aunque realmente estaban cansados de ir persiguiendo y capturando al dichoso kender. Su melena castaña y ondulada le llegaba hasta los hombros, haciendo que llamara la atención a todas las chicas jóvenes del lugar.

Y por último un encapuchado túnica roja llevaba un bastón en su mano derecha que, en lo alto, tenía una esfera de cristal que la sostenía una garra de dragón. Bajo la capucha apenas se podía percibir el rostro que ocultaba, pero de ella, salían ondulados mechones plateados y un extraño fulgor dorado. Los ciudadanos apartaban rápidamente la vista.

Tras cruzar unas cuantas calles llegaron a la posada "Barriga Llena" donde les recibieron un intenso silencio. Los clientes les miraban y susurraban entre ellos mientras los nuevos pasaban por su lado. El tabernero escupió dentro de la jarra de cerveza y la limpió con parsimonia con un sucio trapo.

- **Hola, señor tabernero** – gritó el portador del jupak **– Me llamo Earwig Fuerzacerrojos y queríamos...**

**- No aceptamos kenders** – gruñó el propietario.

- **Pero señor** – intervino Caramon escondiendo al pequeño tras de si – **Es tarde y estamos hambrientos. Solo queremos algo de comer y podríamos dormir aquí mismo.**

**- Largaos.**

**- No os molestara, lo juro. Palabra de guerrero.**

Sus palabras perdieron efectividad cuando vieron al del copete meter la mano en la botella donde conservaban los pepinillos en vinagre. El hombretón azorado, lo agarró como pudo y pidió disculpas una y otra vez al dueño, este continuó gruñendo hasta que, el tercero que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento, destapó su capucha dejando ver su rostro. Sus rasgos eran finos y afilados, mostraba una sonrisa simpática, que desde luego se notaba que era falsa, las hebras platinas marcaban su rostro de tez dorada, pero el tabernero sintió un escalofrío a su espalda al ver los dorados ojos con pupilas en forma de reloj de arena.

- **Disculpe, buen hombre** – susurró este – **estamos más que dispuestos a pagar por la mejor habitación que disponga, al igual que la comida** – de su ancha manga sacó una pequeña bolsita de dinero, que a juzgar por el sonido que hacía, parecía llevar una buena cantidad de monedas.

- **Pero ese es todo el dinero que tenemos, Raist.** – lloriqueó su gemelo.

**- Chitón, hermano** – siseó.

**- Oh, mis mas sinceras disculpas, señor mago. Tenemos una habitación que es perfecta para ustedes**. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa llena de codicia. **– Vayan a aquella mesa mientras se la preparamos.**

Los tres obedecieron y fueron a donde les habían mandado, el kender fue en primero en llegar y sentarse en todas las sillas hasta encontrar "la más cómoda", una vez encontrada se levantó para inspeccionar el sitio, pero la enorme mano de Caramon le agarró y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

**- ¿Por qué le has ofrecido todo nuestro dinero, Raist?** – Susurró el castaño mirando la bolsa repleta **– además no sabía que teníamos tanto dinero.**

**- Y no lo tenemos, hermano** – dijo molesto abriendo el saquillo – **solo son trozos de metal que si las agitas bien suenan como si fuesen monedas.**

**- Entonces...**

**- Exacto, no nos queda ni una sola moneda** – sonrió burlón.

**- ¿Pero entonces como vamos a pagar la estancia y la comida? ¡Le has mentido!**

**- ¡Baja la voz, necio!** – susurró miró hacia el tabernero pero no pareció escuchar a su gemelo – **No le he mentido, con la misión que nos han encomendado la Consejera Shavas tendremos dinero suficiente como para pagar esto.**

La visita a aquella ciudad no era de paso, sino que tenían una misión que le habían encomendado hacía unas semanas atrás. Por lo visto había una bestia salvaje que merodeaba por la ciudad asesinando al resto de Consejeros de la ciudad.

**- Oh, piensas en todo, Raist **– dijo sonriente.

- **Alguien tiene que hacerlo **– respondió cansado, la garganta empezaba a tenerla seca de tanto explicar cosas inútiles **- Ve al avaricioso del tabernero y pídele agua caliente, necesito tomar mi medicina.**

Caramon se levantó al momento a hacer lo que su hermano le pidió. Raistlin le siguió con la mirada y vio como, sin dificultad, hablaba con el dueño del local y pronto comenzaban las risas.

Envidiaba a su gemelo. Él siempre era querido por la gente, era simpático, agradable y bueno con la gente... no como él, arisco y despectivo. Era normal que quisieran más al hombretón que a él. Todos les querían, incluido él mismo. Apretó los labios y sacudió su cabeza eso no importaba, porque llegaría el día en que sería conocido y temido por todos.

A los pocos minutos trajeron un plato de barro relleno de la "especialidad de la casa" que parecía ser un intento de gachas para cada uno a la mesa. Casi al instante volvieron al sitio sus compañeros y zambulleron la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Raistlin, asqueado, dio un par de cucharadas a su plato y le dio el resto a su gemelo que lo engulló sin saborearlo.

Ya con el estómago lleno, Caramon descubrió a la preciosa camarera que desde la ventana le guiñaba el ojo y con la cabeza le decía que saliese a hacerle compañía. Con una excusa bastante triste se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta de la taberna.

El peliplateado, después de tomarse su infusión para su persistente tos pidió una copa de vino caliente, extrajo su libro de conjuros de su ancha túnica roja y comenzó a estudiarlo, aunque podría recitarlo entero al derecho y al revés.

Pero ambos cometieron un fallo. Descuidarse de Earwig Fuerzacerrojos.

"Un kender con el estomago lleno debe llenar también sus saquillos" era el dicho favorito de Earwig, no sabía quien se lo había dicho, puede que el primo segundo por parte de la tía abuela de su madre o la sobrina de la nieta de su tío de Kendermore, pero poco importaba.

Cuando vio la oportunidad de ir a inspeccionar de nuevo el lugar se escabulló de la mesa tan pronto como pudo y fue a ver que cosas excitantes encontraría allí. Debajo de una de las mesas encontró un diente, puede que fuese el colmillo de un bandido o de un poderoso mago que poseyese magia. Contento con su deducción lo guardó en uno de sus saquillos y continuó la búsqueda.

También encontró la lente de algunas gafas que seguramente fuesen del mismo poderoso mago e incluso uno mejor detrás de un barril de cerveza. Mientras se guardaba la nueva adquisición en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaleco, sus orejas percataron algo que podría ser interesante, ya que las voces intentaban sonar discretas. Oteó la taberna y pronto vio a tres hombres que se acercaban tanto los unos a los otros para hablar lo más bajo posible que casi rozaban sus narices.

Fuerzacerrojos, con sus dotes para ser el ser mas silencioso del mundo (cuando se lo proponía, normalmente era todo lo contrario), gateó hacia la mesa y agudizó sus orejas puntiagudas en la conversación

**- ¿De veras que funciona?** – preguntó uno de ellos.

- **Te lo aseguro**- decía el otro orgulloso – **si viertes unas gotas de este contenido, esa chica que tanto te gusta hará todo lo que tu quieras… ya sabes…**

**- ¿En serio? **– rió pervertidamente.

"¿_En serio?" _se preguntó también el kender. Meditó todo lo que podría hacer con algo tan poderoso como para que los demás hicieran todo lo que él quisiera… podría conseguir que los demás le dejasen ver en sus bolsillos… ¡e incluso en sus cajas fuertes! Pero… eso ya lo conseguía sin magia… era algo que, por mucho que deseara, aun no había conseguido…

Una tos interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Raistlin que por lo visto había cogido un poco de frío, se acercó a la hoguera junto con su copa de vino caliente que había pedido y continuó leyendo.

Earwig sonrió zorrunamente, ya sabía que podía hacer con esa poción.

**- Si, se la compré a un mago que está de paso en la ciudad y me dijo que los resultados de esta botellita son increíbles.**

**- ¿Y donde dices que está la botella? **– preguntó el tercero.

- ¿**Pues donde va a estar, a…qui?** – señaló donde segundos antes estaba su precioso tesoro. Miró en sus bolsillos, en sus botas, bajo la mesa e incluso dentro del vaso, pero sin resultado. Miró a su compañero que bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza. - **Devuélvemela.**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Mi poción** – le agarró de la camisa**- ¡Mi viaje al paraíso! **

**- ¡No se de que me hablas!**

De nuevo, con sigilo, el pequeño apropiador fue hacia la mesa donde Raistlin leía tranquilo sin percatarse del peligro. Con mucho cuidado, Earwig vertió todo el contenido de la botella en su copa "solo es para asegurarme" se dijo. Se escondió detrás de la silla del mago y esperó.

El de tez dorada estaba absorto en su lectura, memorizando una y otra vez un conjuro. Levantó su mano del libro y buscó su bebida de la mesa, al rozarla la cogió con suavidad y se la llevó a los labios dando un pequeño trago al contenido. Antes de que pudiese devolver la copa a su sitio, su pequeño compañero salió de detrás suya de un salto.

- ¡**Quiero que hagas sacar de mi nariz pañuelos de colores!** – exclamó con su voz aguda.

Al mago casi le da un infarto, llevándose la mano al pecho sintiendo como los pulmones se le bloqueaban.

- ¿**Que estas diciendo?** – susurró.

- ¡¡**Oh y también quiero que me enseñes a hacer bolas de fuego!!** - gritaba eufórico.

- **Lárgate **– escupió.

- ¡**Ey, oye, esto no funciona!**– gritó en dirección a los que estaban apunto de pelearse, ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron que su diminuta mano señalaba la botella por la que peleaban – **Siento decirte que te han timado, amigo.**

**- ¡Maldito kender! **– Enfurecido fue hacia Earwig a quien le dio un tremendo empujón que lo tiró al suelo – **me había gastado una fortuna.**

**- ¿Que ocurre ahora? **– siseó molesto.

- **Tu estúpida criatura me ha robado... algo importante para mi** – evadió decir de lo que se trataba.

- **Vaya, no sabia que era tuyo, Raistlin **– dijo ilusionado.

**- Ci-cierra el pico** – de repente sintió como un intenso calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- **Eh ¿Has visto eso?** – Codeó a su amigo **– si que funciona, lastima que haya sido en un... ¿feriante ambulante? **– le agarró con su sucia mano de la barbilla y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se relamía los labios – **visto de cerca no estas nada mal... quizás aun pueda aprovechar mi compra.**

El mago apretó los dientes al notar el contacto de aquel imbécil, al escuchar sus palabras sonrió burlonamente ¿como iba a hacer algo así? Pero la sonrisa murió al instante cuando el atacante lamió con lascivia una de sus doradas mejillas. El desgraciado iba en serio. Intentó formular las palabras arcanas, pero su mente estaba embotada por algún motivo.

**- ¡hermano!** – llamó mentalmente.

-.-

Caramon estaba en el establo con la seductora camarera que enredaba sus tirabuzones pelirrojos en su dedo mientras el musculoso guerrero le contaba anécdotas de sus cicatrices, y ella las acariciaba mimosamente.

Al castaño se le caía la baba con ella, pero sintió que algo iba mal. Preocupado por su gemelo se asomó por la ventana y vio como un extraño le agarraba por la fuerza y le lamía el rostro. Una ira que jamás había conocido el hombretón se adueñó de él.

La camarera, asustada al ver el rostro de Caramon miró también al interior de la taberna, viendo que había pelea fue en busca de la guardia.

El hombretón abrió la puerta tan fuerte que estuvo apunto de desencajarla de su sitio, los dos compañeros del otro se acobardaron al ver la cara endemoniada de este. En pocas zancadas llegó hasta ellos y amarró de la camiseta al individuo que acosaba a su gemelo.

**- Suéltalo, desgraciado** – dijo colérico.

Este no tardó en obedecer. Raistlin avergonzado se puso la capucha para cubrir su rostro, cogió su bastón de mago e intentó levantarse, un leve mareo le hacía tambalearse mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

- ¡**Raist!**

Caramon, preocupado, soltó al atacante que cayó al suelo, fue en busca de su gemelo para ayudarle, pero este le siseó un "lárgate" que le hizo anclar sus pies al suelo.

El agresor, intentó escabullirse hacia la salida, pero los guardias entraron en ese momento con la camarera señalándoles como culpables del altercado. Earwig, que hasta ahora había estado fuera de combate, se acercó a ver que ocurría.

**- ¿Vais a ir a por el vendedor ambulante que te ha timado? Puedo ir con vosotros** – preguntó ilusionado.

- ¡**Guardia, este kender me ha robado un objeto valioso!**

**- Oh no, solo he querido hacer la prueba con mi compañero** – enseña la botellita vacía al guardia.

- **De acuerdo, tú también vienes con nosotros **– le agarró de las muñecas para esposarle pero, el escurridizo Fuerzacerrojos se lo ponía difícil.

- **Ey Caramon** – llamó - **esta noche voy a estar ocupado intentando atrapar al malvado vendedor. ¡Adiós!**

Alegremente, Earwig se fue con los guardias y los "timados" mientras les contaba la anécdota de cuando su gato Bola de Pelos se tragó una filarmónica.

La hostelera, fingiendo estar asustada, fue hacia el robusto guerrero y se abrazó al maravilloso héroe que había detenido la pelea. Este, sin inmutarse, la apartó de su regazo y subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

-.-

Un calor abrasador que venía de su interior era asfixiante. Se había enfrentado a la muerte en más de una ocasión y en cada enfrentamiento había sabido como actuar.

Pero esta ocasión era diferente. No sabía lo que le ocurría y su mente pensaba en... lujuria, placer...sexo. Todo eso le asqueaba, siempre doblegaba esos deseos y su disciplinada mente vencía ¿por que esta vez era distinto?

El castaño abrió la puerta, buscando desesperado a su gemelo ¿estaría bien? Encontró un extraño bulto en una de las camas, se encaminó hacia él.

- **Raist, ¿estas bien? **– preguntó de nuevo posando una de sus manos encima de la masa.

- **Ahh** – gimió roncamente – **no-no me toques.**

El guerrero apartó la mano perplejo ¿había sido su imaginación o había escuchado un gemido de su gemelo? destapó las sabanas, Raistlin estaba desnudo y hecho un ovillo con la cara toda roja y jadeante. Algo en su interior se removió inquieto.

- ¿**Que te ocurre?** – el de orbes doradas desvió su mirada, estaba totalmente abochornado de estar en una situación que no pudiese dominar – **Vamos Raist, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.**

**- ¡Ju! Seguro que si se enterase Tanis o tu amigo Sturm os reiríais de mí para el resto de sus vidas **– susurró esquivo.

- **Sabes que no es verdad** – dijo molesto – **Confía en mi, Raist, yo solo quiero…**

El de cabello plateado cubrió los labios de Caramon con su delgada mano para que callara, le miró fijamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño esa noche.

**- Júrame que no dirás nada a nadie** – dijo seriamente **– Nunca, jamás se hablará de esto, con nadie, ni siquiera entre nosotros ¿me has entendido, hermano?** – El hombretón asintió con la cabeza con firmeza. Raistlin seguía dudoso… pero continuó hablando con dificultad - **Veras, el estúpido kender me ha puesto algo en la bebida… noto mi cuerpo muy caliente, mi respiración está alterada, la cabeza la noto como embotada y…**

El mago no pudo seguir hablando, para hacerse entender, miró su propia entrepierna y volvió a mirar a su gemelo.

- ¿**Estás excitado?**– preguntó tranquilamente apartando la mano para poder hablar. La respuesta de su hermano fue un rubor en las mejillas y una mirada fulminante. Caramon sonrió – **bueno, eso tiene fácil solución, solo tienes que… ya sabes…** - con la mano hizo un gesto con el puño de arriba y abajo frenético.

**- no, no lo sé, hermano… por eso necesito tu ayuda.** – respondió azorado, detuvo la mano de este en seco, nervioso **– para ti todo esto es fácil y normal… pero…**

- **comprendo…** - intentó ayudar a su hermano, que veía que hablar del tema le incomodaba. Meditó un poco antes de darle una respuesta – **yo cuando no tengo compañía y tengo ganas de… desahogarme cojo mi… **- miró a su entrepierna y le echó una mirada significativa a su Raist que asintió. Era algo extraño hablar con su gemelo de estas cosas – **y con la mano hago un sube y baja. **

La vergüenza de Raistlin aumentaba por momentos, pero necesitaba deshacerse de ese calor que le embriagaba por momentos. Todo sonrojado, cogió su miembro con fuerza que le provocó un gemido ronco, comenzó el movimiento rápido y frenético para terminar cuanto antes.

- **Espera, Raist** – puso su mano sobre la dorada, deteniendo así el movimiento. Se sorprendió al ver lo pronto que reaccionó **– te vas a hacer daño si continuas así.**

- **Solo quiero terminar esto cuanto antes** – susurró, al notar el contacto. Algo en su interior bombeó con fuerza.

El castaño sintió lo mismo que su gemelo, pero tampoco dijo nada. Acercó su rostro al suyo y murmuró con voz ronca.

**- E-escucha, esto no es una carrera, se trata de disfrutarlo** – la mano del otro volvió a repetir el movimiento, pero esta vez mas lento, aun así se le notaba tenso – **Cierra los ojos y nota las sensaciones... el placer.**

La calidez que emanaba la piel morena hizo que se estremeciera, le obedeció. Al principio no notaba nada, pero en cada sube y baja era algo nuevo para él, era una sensación parecida a cuando conjuraba algún hechizo, una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que el resto del mundo desapareciera, pero seguía anclado a no dejarse llevar totalmente.

Caramon observaba a su gemelo, su rostro sonrosado, su boca entreabierta que exhalaba pequeños jadeos, el pecho subía y bajaba acompasado con sus labios, sus pezones endurecidos... antes de que se diera cuenta estaba participando en la masturbación de su gemelo guiándole el ritmo.

- **Raist... para que te resulte más fácil puedes pensar en alguien que te guste, o que desees que te toque. – **susurró roncamente el guerrero.

Raistlin pensó en la gente que conocía, durante toda su vida no había conocido a nadie que pudiese gustarle... y mucho menos enamorarse... aunque para serse sincero a si mismo... si que había alguien... desde hacía muchísimo tiempo... abrió los ojos lentamente y allí estaba, justo delante de él. Su miembro se endureció totalmente al reconocerlo, parecía que iba a explotar cuando clavó sus ojos en su gemelo.

No hicieron falta palabras, los ojos dorados estaban velados por el placer, igual que los castaños. Fue como si una mascara cayese del rostro de Raistlin, mostrando unas hermosas facciones que dejaba fluir libremente sus sentimientos. Caramon descansó su mano libre sobre la mejilla dorada y la acarició. Era suave y cálida. El mago no se apartó, es más, acercó más su rostro a la mano que le tocaba. El hombretón apoyó su frente sobre la del gemelo, notando su respiración agitada sobre su cara, las miradas se entrecerraban, los labios se acercaron hasta que finalmente, quedaron unidos por un casto beso.

Fue un beso torpe por parte de Raistlin pero al guerrero no le importó en absoluto. Volvió a besarle, cazando con sus labios el inferior del mago que consiguió arrancarle un gemido, notó en su mano como el miembro de este palpitaba clamando ser atendido. Mientras volvía a besarle apartó la mano de su gemelo que era la que aferraba la dureza para ser él ahora quien la envolviera.

- **Mng** – gimió aun con los labios sellados por los otros. El placer, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, ya no trató de ocultarlas o hacerlas desaparecer, quería más… mucho más. Entrelazó con sus delgados brazos el robusto cuello de Caramon para profundizar el beso. Reparó como su gemelo le empujaba para hacerse tumbar sobre el lecho. Una vez tumbado, el castaño se deshizo de su peto de cuero y de su camisa, mostrando su fornido cuerpo... los enormes pectorales, los definidos abdominales en esa piel tostada era una delicia para la vista. Sintió la excitación crecer a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Al volver hacia su hermano, Raistlin le agarró por los hombros y le besó con hambre. Le sorprendió ver como Raist se dejaba llevar, pero pronto olvidó el asombro y participó en el contacto. Cuando vio la oportunidad, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad, buscando la lengua de este, pronto empezó a participar entrelazándose ambas, las salivas se mezclaban y resbalaban sobre la barbilla del mago que no cesaba de gemir.

El guerrero se apartó un poco para coger aire, al abrir los ojos pudo ver el rostro placentero, que también intentaba coger algo de oxigeno para sus pulmones, sus sonrojadas mejillas, su cuerpo que pedía más ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy? Su cuerpo vibró de placer.

Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque y capturó con su boca el esbelto cuello donde le hizo algunas marcas en la piel, recorría la zona con su experimentada lengua y volvía a sellarla, los gemidos de Raistlin eran cada vez más fuertes que parecían el ronroneo de un gato. Continuó recorriendo con su lengua hasta llegar a uno de los pezones endurecidos, que lamió con ansias. Su miembro se endureció al notar las manos de su gemelo que apretaba su cabeza contra su tetilla pidiendo más. Fue hacia el otro que lo introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo e incluso mordiéndolo.

**- Her-hermano** – llamó entre jadeos el mago. Caramon se apartó un poco para poder ver que ocurría, vio como este se incorporaba y se abalanzaba sobre él, deseoso de volver a besarle, le introdujo la lengua como minutos antes el hombretón lo había hecho con él, besándole fogosamente, pegando su miembro endurecido en el vientre de este, rozándose contra él. Bajó hacia su cuello donde le clavó los dientes. El guerrero gimió al notar el mordisco, como ahora la lengua ensalivaba la zona, recorriendo su clavícula con gemidos y lamidas. Agarró con ambas manos el rostro de su gemelo para volver a besarlo, dios estaba tan excitado no recordaba haber estado nunca así. Se besaron con fuerza, los besos eran ansiosos y con ganas de devorarse.

Caramon volvió a masturbar el miembro de su gemelo, al estar los cuerpos tan pegados, notaba la fricción en su propia hombría, haciendo que el deseo fuese mayor. El mago apoyó su cabeza sobre el ancho hombro, ya que perdía las fuerzas en las piernas por el placer que gozaba su miembro, notaba como se endurecía y como algo de su interior luchaba por salir.

- ¡¡¡**Ah!!!** – gritó al correrse. Su semilla se esparció sobre el torso desnudo y la mano que rodeaba su trozo de carne.

Intentó coger aire tras el grito, nunca había experimentado algo igual, notaba el latido de su gemelo en su propio pecho, era rápido. Se apartó un poco de él para ver su rostro, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de rojo, su boca estaba entreabierta, los labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Nunca había visto una expresión así en el rostro de Caramon. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza.

- **Raist **– llamó – **si-si aun no se te ha pasado el efecto de la bebida… podemos continuar…**

El mago lo miró asombrado, algo le llamó la atención ahí abajo, su mano aun no se apartaba de su miembro medio flácido y en los pantalones de su gemelo se podía ver sin dificultad como el suyo estaba endurecido.

Ya no supo si aun estaba bajo el hechizo de la poción, solo deseaba sentir las caricias de su hermano sobre su piel.

- **Continuemos, hermano.** – aceptó sobre los labios de este. Volvieron a unirse en un tórrido beso que parecía que no fuese a acabar nunca, o al menos eso deseaba. Notó como su miembro reaccionaba ante el contacto de la mano que volvía a moverse.

Los cuerpos volvieron a pegarse, buscando el calor del otro, sentirlo cerca. Caramon introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca de su gemelo.

- **Lámelo** –pidió el hombretón.

Raistlin lo lamió despacio, extrayendo su lengua como si estuviese lamiendo un helado, sentía como excitaba aquello a su gemelo, lánguidamente se introdujo el dedo en la boca, rodeándolo con su lengua humedeciéndolo con su propia saliva. Los jadeos de Caramon movían el flequillo plateado, con la frente apartó la boca de su dedo y la besó con hambre una y otra vez. Mientras, dirigió el dedo ensalivado hacia la entrada del mago que poco a poco fue introduciéndolo en ella.

-¡¡¡ **Mnhhh!!!** – gimió este que clavó sus uñas en los hombros tostados. No se esperaba algo así, era una sensación parecida a cuando su gemelo le masturbaba con la mano, pero esta era todavía más placentera. – **¿Qué-que haces?**

- **¿No-no te gusta?¿Te duele?** – preguntó nervioso extrayéndolo con cuidado, pero la mano dorada le detuvo.

- **No… es solo que… es raro… pero me gusta** – se abrazó al robusto cuerpo notando como el dedo continuaba sin moverse – **sigue…**

Caramon introdujo de nuevo el dedo, se notaba algo estrecho pero poco a poco iba abriéndose paso en él. Notó como el miembro que sostenía cobraba dureza de nuevo.

- **Oh dios… ¡Raist!** – gimió el castaño ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviese disfrutando tanto? Soltó el agarre de su miembro y lo abrazó aun más a su enorme cuerpo, introdujo un dedo más en su gemelo que inundaba sus oídos con sus deliciosos gemidos.

**-** **Her-hermano** – nombraba una y otra vez.

El guerrero agarró a Raistlin y lo tumbó sobre la cama para que estuviese más cómodo y pudiese maniobrar mejor con la mano que ensanchaba la entrada. Besó los labios del mago que parecían haberse convertido en una poderosa droga para él. Movía los dedos en círculo con más facilidad y realmente empezaba a dudar que pudiese aguantarse mucho más.

El peliplateado disfrutaba al máximo, la garganta la tenía algo seca de tanto jadear y gritar. Miró la cara de deseo de su gemelo que se notaba que estaba disfrutando también con todo aquello. Raistlin rodeó con su mano el bulto marcado de su gemelo que pedía ser liberado. Abrió el cierre de sus pantalones mostrando su potente virilidad.

El castaño se detuvo en seco al sentir la ardiente mano rodear su miembro y como esta empezaba a masturbarle. Iba perdiendo las fuerzas, apoyó un brazo alrededor de la cabeza del mago y su frente sobre la de él.

- **Raist **– susurró, unió sus labios de nuevo. Al agacharse para besarle su miembro rozó con el de su gemelo. Ambos gimieron a la vez.

Caramon clavó su mirada en la del peliplateado esperando su consentimiento para volver a hacerlo. Este asintió apartando su mano del medio para mayor contacto. El guerrero, se movió de nuevo restregando su dureza… estaba tan caliente… mientras lo hacía introdujo un dedo más en el interior de Raistlin que gozaba sin parar.

El ambiente estaba al rojo vivo, los gemidos se entremezclaban, los cuerpos comenzaban a perlarse en sudor, pero no querían terminar con aquella diversión.

Cuando Caramon subió el ritmo de los restregones, en uno de ellos, fue hacia la entrada del mago, que gritó al notar la presión que ejerció sobre esta.

- **¿te he hecho daño? **– preguntó entre jadeos el castaño.

- **haz-hazlo de nuevo…** - pidió. El hombretón con cuidado obedeció consiguiendo que suspirara de nuevo.

- **o-otra vez** – el gemido fue más audible esta vez al notar la dureza sobre su entrada. Continuaron así unos minutos más, hasta que Caramon extrajo sus dedos de su interior y colocó su miembro haciendo presión con mayor facilidad. Raistlin abrió los ojos de par en par, vio como el guerrero esperaba su aprobación para continuar. Este se aferró a los anchos hombros y se humedeció los labios –** hazlo.**

El guerrero agradeció a cada uno de los dioses del firmamento de que su gemelo hubiese aceptado. Empezó a introducirse con lentitud...Cuando la punta estaba dentro, Raistlin gimió un poco, cerró los ojos y apretó de los fuertes hombros.

**- Caramon…**

El castaño arqueó su espalda hacia delante para poder rozar sus labios y la erección entró con potencia dentro de la estrecha cavidad, creando un buen grito por parte del mago.

- **¡Urgh! **- se aferró a él como pudo, víctima del dolor de aquella invasión, el menor se aferró a su boca para hacerlo callar, un fuerte arañazo se llevó en sus músculos.

Paró en seco para que el peliplateado se acostumbrara a aquella invasión, las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaban. Separándose de los finos labios apoyó su frente sobre en su pecho sudado, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Notó como las caderas de Raistlin se movían para que el hombretón continuase.

**- Voy a moverme, Raist** – avisó. Con cuidado, comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, su miembro grueso y largo golpeaba las paredes de su ano y las terminaciones nerviosas de aquel punto tan sensible se veían claramente afectadas.

- ¡¡**Ahh!!** - El de orbes doradas alargaba sus extremidades, quería sentirlo más cerca... rozar con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel anhelada, aquel cuerpo que tanto había deseado en oscuras y solitarias noches... el placer enorme y un sentimiento profundo ocupaban su lugar. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, las penetraciones se iban convirtiendo más rápidas, la entrada se había dilatado y acostumbrado más a la intrusión, el miembro de Caramon entraba y salía con facilidad dentro de él, provocándole una oleada de éxtasis y un fuerte gemido cada vez que entraba o salía. – **her-hermano…**

Caramon gemía mas discretamente pero disfrutaba tanto como su gemelo hacía, las embestidas eran exquisitas en aquella estrechez, el rostro sonrosado, las pupilas doradas que parecían en aquellos momentos como puro fuego, le encendían más y más. Con una mano sobre la cadera haciendo presión sobre él y con la otra buscando el miembro del mayor empezó a masturbarlo buscando el placer de éste. Embistió con un poco más de potencia y aumentando la velocidad a la par de las caricias al peliplateado.

El placer nublaba su vista, notaba la misma sensación anterior antes de eyacular sobre su gemelo. El final estaba cerca. Estiró sus manos hasta abarcar el cuello de su gemelo que le llevó hasta su rostro para poder besarlo una vez más.

- **E-estoy apunto, Caramon **– susurró.

El castaño devolvió el beso con más fuerza y la masturbación, ya que notaba como empezaba a contraerse el interior de su hermano. Las embestidas eran profundas que golpeaban la próstata del mago sin cesar, hasta que, una intensa descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Raistlin que terminó eyaculando de nuevo sobre el torso de su gemelo.

Al estrecharse tanto el trasero de su amante, Caramon no pudo aguantarlo más y acabó derramando su semilla en el interior de este acompañado de un ronco gemido que inundó los oídos de Raistlin.

Ambos empezaron a dar grandes bocanadas de aire para no asfixiarse e intentar recuperar el aliento. El mago rodeó con sus brazos la ancha espalda de Caramon mientras que este seguía cogiendo aire sobre su hombro. Al estar pecho con pecho, notaba el latir desenfrenado de ambos corazones.

Al volver a respirar con facilidad, el hombretón extrajo su miembro ahora flácido del interior de su gemelo. Quiso voltear su cara para ver la de su gemelo, pero la mano dorada se dejo caer sobre su cabeza impidiéndolo.

- **juh ...** - rió Raistlin ante su propia debilidad, el efecto de la poción había desaparecido no sabía hace cuanto pero… lo que habían vivido esa noche era algo que deseaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, debía volver a su estoica compostura, pero solo deseaba mantenerse así un poco más- **no te muevas de esta posición, hermano... te lo pido por favor ...** - apretaba con fuerza el cabello castaño que un día fue como el suyo, sus ojos se cerraban de agotamiento, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio - **déjame sentir tu cuerpo así... déjame dormir contigo...**

Caramon se acurrucó sobre su gemelo con un nudo en el estomago ¿que eran todo esos sentimientos que se le empezaban a formar en su corazón?

- **Raist... yo...** – Calló al notar bajo de él como la respiración de Raistlin era acompasada y tranquila, se había quedado dormido. Abrazó como pudo al frágil cuerpo que acababa tomar como suyo y poco a poco sintió como caía en brazos de Morfeo.

-.-

El guerrero comenzó a despertarse molesto por culpa de los rayos de sol que iluminaban su rostro. Con parsimonia se desperezó hasta notar que su gemelo no se encontraba en la cama. Miró por los alrededores hasta que lo encontró de espaldas a él vistiéndose de nuevo con su siempre inseparable túnica roja.

**-¿Raist?**

El aludido continuó con lo que hacía, aferró su bastón de mago y emprendió camino hacia la puerta.

**- No tardes en estar preparado, hermano** – dijo con rostro impasible. La mascara había vuelto a su lugar. – **Tenemos que ir al palacio de la Consejera Shavas.**

**- ****¡E-espera!** – Saltó del lecho interponiéndose entre el mago y la madera **– ¿no deberíamos hablar de...?**

**- No hay nada de que hablar** – cortó el peliplateado.

**- ****¡Desde luego que si!** – Aferró sus estrechos hombros **– Raist yo te...**

**- Me juraste que no volveríamos a mencionar el tema** – siseó – **ni siquiera entre nosotros. Simplemente olvídalo.**

**- Pe-pero** – su voz empezaba a romperse – ¿**de verdad lo de anoche no te importó? ¿No significó nada para ti?**

Lo significó todo para él, pero era demasiado complicado. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, la voz rota de su gemelo eran como dardos envenenados para él. Sintió como se aproximaba hasta prácticamente sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro, su enorme mano estuvo apunto de acariciar la mejilla sonrojada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

**- Hola, chicos** – dijo una voz estridente – **siento el retraso, los de las mazmorras insistían en que debía quedarme con ellos, pero al final era muy aburrido, así que me fui.**

Raistlin clavó la mirada en su gemelo exigiendo el silencio que anoche le prometió, Caramon, dolido asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de él marcando sus pasos hacia la puerta.

**- ****¿Ya nos vamos?** – Preguntó eufórico el kender – **he llegado justo en el momento oportuno ¿Os podéis creer que no encontramos al farsante? Es más, fuimos directamente a la cárcel, yo les dije que era absurdo mirar ahí, pero insistieron así que...**

Earwig continuó con su historia Caramon dejó de escucharlos cuando ya bajaban por las escaleras, aunque realmente no escuchó ni una sola palabra del kender. Se quedó solo en la estancia, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

**- Raist... yo... **** creo que me he enamorado de ti...** – susurró mientras unas enormes lagrimas caían al suelo.

Se limpió todo rastro de gotas de su rostro, se puso de nuevo el peto de cuero y salió de la habitación. Dio un par de pasos y giró el rostro de nuevo a la estancia.

Le prometió que jamás se lo contaría a nadie, pero él no lo olvidaría nunca. Aquel sitio había marcado un antes y un después en su interior.

* * *

N.A.: Bueno… ¿que os ha parecido? Gracias a Reox que creó por accidente a los kenders, así pueden hacer este tipo de cosas xD

Se que he puesto a Raistlin demasiado "ingenuo" sobre el tema del sexo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que con lo cerrao que es, que dice que el placer es para los débiles y que encima es virgen… pues me imaginé que respondería a algo así con la poción. Las clases de Caramon son muy instructivas, ¿no? xD

De nuevo mi adorable mago aparece en mi fic que está enamorado de su gemelo desde hace años… y Caramon se da cuenta de lo que siente realmente. Jolines como me gusta esa situación xD

Ya sabéis que agradezco los reviews y que me animan a escribir, así que si queréis que escriba la segunda parte del fic que tengo en mente… pues… escribidme maldita sea XD


End file.
